


Thank You Douchebag Incubus

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A little bit of plot, Bastard Incubus, Dante has filthy mouth, Dirty Talk, Douchebag Incubus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, reader is a little shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: So 1.)You and Dante were on a job, nothing big. 2.)Until you found out it was an Incubus, which takes the souls of virgins. 3.)You're a virgin, well, not for long. ;P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my first smut, lemon, whateves. But uh, kinda practice for my scenarios so tell me what you think?

(I’m such a sinner, my god, I actually wrote this. This is my first lemon, but feel free to be honest with your feed back. >///<)

    You hummed thoughtfully as you took another bite out of your (f/f) ice-cream, staring at the maps and notes you took pre-job. You and Dante had accepted a job ridding a small town of a demon that was killing the women. “Should I leave you and the ice-cream alone or?” You responded with a quick punch to Dante’s thigh. He simply chuckled and took a bite out of his own ice cream. “So, what are we looking out my little mouse?” You rolled your eyes but answered after swallowing. “12 women have been murdered in the small town of Winston’s Cove, all of various ages, races, weights. These women have nothing in common except for being in a 27-16 year old range, and being women. There’s no correlation between hair color, eye color, faith. Only that they died with no clear signs, no heart attack, marks. Only that they had sex before dying” You sighed, frustrated. “So nothing?” “Pretty much. The only way we’re going to catch this guy is to catch him in the act.” “I see.” The rest of the ride was silent, until you got to a small motel on the outskirts of the town.

* * *

   Your eyebrow twitched as you stared at the rather large problem with your room. “Are you f*cking kidding me right now?” Dante chuckled, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “This was the only one available, plus we got a killer discount for this room, honey.” It was a honeymoon sweet, with red walls, white carpeting, heart shaped pillows, and one bed. And surprise, surprise, no couch. Or chairs. Meaning you and Dante had to share. You groaned and flopped face first onto the bed. “Look on the bright side mouse.” “Mmmph.” Your muffled response amused the half-devil as he flopped onto the bed on his back. Causing you to bounce up and land on top of him in a rather, risqué position.  
You sat on his stomach, faces barely an inch apart. Dante took this as an opportunity to closely examine your face. Your eyes were wide, allowing him to see flecks of (Blue- Green, Brown- Gold, Green- Blue, Grey- Silver.) he’d never really noticed. Your breath smelled like ice-cream, sweet. Your hair formed a curtain around the both of you, (h/c) mixing with silver. It smelled like strawberries, and the strands that touched his cheek were so soft. Then you ruined the moment. “OHMAHGOD!” You screeched before stumbling off of him and landing face first on the floor. He sat up quickly, checking on you. “(Y/n)? Are you ok?!” “Gaaahhhh, Fine.” You muttered, rubbing your nose, your face red like a ripe tomato.

Dante's’ devil-half was tempted to see just how red he could make you get, but he controlled himself, helping you up instead. “I’m fine, totally fine, not being awkward at all, let’s figure out what we could be up against.” You turned, grabbing and dropping your note books. Dante sighed, sitting across from you at the table. “So, where did you get the idea of shady motels and researching like a major nerd?” “This show I used to watch, it was about two brothers who went cross country fighting all sorts of demons, monsters, and even angels.” Dante laughed. “Wow, I’ve pissed off quite a lot of supernatural beings, but I can honestly say an angel has never been one of them.” You smirked, looking up at him through your eyelashes. “Oh i’m sure there’s some who’d be more than happy to prove you wrong.” Dante smirked and playfully winked in reply.

* * *

  
“So, this was the best course of action?” “Of course, all of the attacks/murders all happened in this area of the forest.” You muttered back, making sure Ivory was loaded, the once heavy weight now feeling quite familiar in your hands. Dante glanced down at you, blue eyes holding a hint of concern. “Look, if this thing really has been attack random women, stay close to me. The thing is, I really care about you- (Y/n)?” He turned around, but you were no where to be seen. “(Y/n)?!” Dante growled, the thought of you being hurt or worse by the thing in these woods made him angry, and possessive. “I have to find her, and quick.”

You on the other hand were currently sneaking through the forest, eyeing anything that moved. “(Y/n)!” You jumped, clutching your chest as you turned to face Dante. “Dante you scared the hell out of me!” “Sorry babe.” He chuckled, making you narrow your eyes. Dante hadn’t called you babe in a long time. Not since the first time you’d met actually, he preferred to call you mouse due to your shy and cute nature. “No problem, so, did you find the demon?” “Not yet, i’ll admit, the little bastard is a clever one.” *Click.* You turned the safety off on Ivory and pointed at the demons’ head. The demon chuckled, eyes shifting from blue to a hideous yellow. “Oh you’re a clever one aren’t you?” The demon changed, skin now pale like snow, hair like gold.

He was handsome, but he wasn’t fooling you. “So, you’re an Incubus. It makes sense now. The murder, that was you stealing their life force through sex. But why? What was the correlation?” The Incubus chuckled. “It isn’t obvious? An entry level Incubus can only take the life force of virgins, in order to build our strength. And” He sniffed the air while you began to sweat. “If i’m not mistaken you fit those requirements quite nicely.” He grabbed you, pinning you down roughly. “Would you prefer me like this, or perhaps?” He morphed back into Dante, but his eyes stayed gold. You screamed, crying as its’ hand snaked up your thigh. *BANG!*

The Incubus hissed before turning into a snake and slithering away. “(Y/n)?” Dante asked, helping you up. You shook like a leaf, eyes wide and terrified. “D-Dante.” You whispered, clinging on to him, burying your face in his neck. He stiffened, rubbing your back. “Hey, it’s ok.” He fought the urge to growl as tears dripped onto his neck. “We’ll get him tomorrow. I’ll let you shoot the bastard first.” You weakly chuckled. “Dante, how much did you see?” “Him turning into me.” “Do you, know what that means?” You asked hesitantly. “Yes.” You sighed. “I didn’t want you to know.” “Why?” “It’s embarrassing, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Dante sighed, and picked your chin up. “Dan-mph!” He pressed his lips to yours, gently and, sweet almost. You blushed and hesitantly kissed back, cupping his face in your hands while he wrapped his hands around your back. *BANG!* Suddenly Dante hissed, eyes turning gold. You screamed, the incubus had tricked you. An arm wrapped around your waist and picked you up while the other Incubus ran away, for real this time. “(Y/n) calm down, it’s me. It’s me this time.” “How do I know that?!” The real Dante kissed you, rough, passionate, and caring. You stumbled back, a bit dazed. “Yeah that’s you. Wait, did you see, everything?” “Just about.” You covered your face with your hands. “Of course.” You chuckled, tears stinging your eyes. “You wouldn’t actually like me.”

“You’re right I don’t like you.” Your heart shattered, until Dante wrapped his arms around your waist and bent down to whisper in your ear. “I love you.” You sobbed with a shaky laugh. “You dork.” Dante chuckled, kissing the side of your neck playfully. “Yeah, there’s a little problem we need to fix though if you’re going out tomorrow.” “Oh?” He sighed. “You’ll know when we get back to the room.” “Why do we need to go to the room, oh.” You got in the car, nervous and excited. Dante sighed, starting the car. It was silent, but there was also a tension in the car. Heat gathered in your stomach, and you could have sworn Dante had growled about half-way through, as though he’d sensed it. Then again, maybe he had.

You had barely gotten through the door when Dante picked you up and kissed you roughly, trapping you between the door and his body. “Before we start anything.” He muttered, kissing your clavicle. “I want you to know that what I said earlier, it wasn’t because I wanted this.” His nose skimmed your jawline, making you shudder as his large, leather gloved hands brushed the skin below your shirt. “I do want you, but I want all of you.” You blushed heavily, fingers digging into his shoulders as he bit your shoulder gently. “Every geeky moment, every little trip, every giggle. I want it all.” “F-Fine, but y-you belong to me too.” You muttered, looking away. “Deal.” Dante muttered, sealing it with a kiss.

You cupped his face with your hands, wrapping your legs around his hips. You gasped when he grinded against your clothed sex suddenly, heat gathering in your abdomen as you felt the friction. He growled lowly, picking you up and walking confidently to the bed. He laid you down gently, before crawling over you, smoothly taking off his jacket in the process. “Lights on,” He took off one glove with his teeth. “Or off.” “O-Off.” He turned the lamp off beside the bed with a small click, the moon reflecting off his silver hair. You squinted with a frown. “Dante? I can’t see you.” “I’m right here.” He whispered, taking your hand and placing it on his chest. “You’re not wearing a shirt, are you?” You muttered, feeling the cool skin and smooth white chest hair. “I’m not wearing much of anything to be honest babe.”

“Perv.” You muttered, stroking his cheeks, tracing his jawline and cheekbones making him purr in content. None of his lovers had ever been so, intimate with him as you were. Then again he’d never loved any of them, until you. He kissed you again, hands lifting up your shirt, assisting you in removing the pesky piece of clothing. You moved to cover your self up only for Dante to stop you. “You’re beautiful, every inch of you.” You meekly straddled his hips, wrapping your arms around his neck as he began to kiss down you jawline and neck, reaching around you to unclasp your bra. You gulped, looking away as he smirked. “Cute.” He muttered, kissing the valley between them. You yelped as the cold hit your breast, your nipples hardening almost instantly. You let out a mixture of a moan and a curse as Dante’s lips wrapped around the left one, his fingers masterfully playing with the other one gently.   “Let me give you the lay down of what’s going to happen to night. First, i’m going to make love to you, to show you how beautiful you are. Then, i’m going to fuck your brains out and make you scream.” You felt yourself grow wetter at every word, short of breath. “Dante, less talking, more fucking.” You muttered, unbuttoning your jeans as Dante smirked devilishly. “Yes ma’am.” He kissed down your stomach, smoothly pulling down your jeans as you laid down. You gulped as he sniffed at your sex. “Damn geek girl, you smell good enough to eat.” He looked down at your panties and laughed. “Why are your panties blue, and your bra black?” “I didn’t exactly plan on getting fucked Dante.” He shook his head, grabbing the lace of your panties with his teeth, making you whimper as he pulled them all the way down. He smirked, you shivered as the cold air hit your pussy. “Wow, look how wet you are (Y/n). I haven’t even started yet.”

Your back arched as his thumb found your clit, eyes wide as you gasped at the spark of pleasure it gave you. Then his lips skimmed your thigh, a few drops of your excitement slid down your leg, all of which he caught as he skimmed his tongue along your skin. You whimpered, gasping and moaning as his tongue found your slit, giving it a prodding lick. “Damn you’re tight aren’t you, haven’t you been a good girl?” He teased, blue eyes watching your reaction as he began to suck on your clit tenderly. “D-Dante!” You panted, tightening your thighs around his head as the knot tightened in your stomach. He bit down gently and you cried out as you came, panting, before covering your face with your hands.

“Ugh, how embarrassing!” “What, that you came? It’s your first time, and it’s with me. I’m surprised it took you as long as it did to be honest.” Dante smirked, licking his lips which glistened with your juices. You looked down, seeing, it. His cock was large, thick and throbbing, pre-cum smearing the tip. “Hey Dante, c-can I give you a hand job? I’m not ready for the blow-job thing yet, but I’d figure i’d return the favor.” He smirked, sitting upright. “You didn’t have to ask.” You gulped, firmly grasping it in your hand, making Dante hiss. It was hot too, as you began to gently move up and down, Dante voicing his approval with a groan. You moved faster, wiping your thumb over the tip.  
“Shit.” He hissed as you curiously dragged your nail against a vein before jerking him again. He came with a growl, semen shooting out of the tip, some of it hitting your breasts. It was sticky, and warm, but not entirely unpleasant. He kissed you, grabbing your ass to position you, his cock ready. “Are you ready?” You gulped, screwing your eyes shut and nodded. It hurt at first, like fire in your vagina. Dante gently rubbed your back. “It’s ok, you know I would never hurt you if you didn’t want me to (Y/n). I love you too much.” “I-I love you too.” You choked out, gripping his shoulders tightly. After a minute or two he rolled his hips, making you gasp. The fire was gone, and was replaced by pleasure, with only a hint of pain. “D-Dante.” You moaned quietly, hiding your face in his neck out of embarrassment. “Fuck you’re tight.” He groaned, snapping his hips making you cry out. “Da-Dante stop teasing you-“ He grinned, rolling his hips and snapping them forward again, hitting deep.

“You what (Y/n)?” You moaned as he began to thrust in and out of you, his grip on your hips sure to leave bruises. “D-Dante!” You gasped as you felt your stomach tighten, along with your pussy. Dante growled and thrust harder, your skin slapping against his harshly. The room smelled of sex and sweat, and it made your need to cum worse. “I-I’m coming.” “Then do it!” You shrieked, releasing your juices on Dante who roared, pulling out of you to cum on your stomach. You panted, when suddenly Dante flipped you over, your ass sticking in the air. “A-Again?!” Dante only growled in reply, and when you looked back you saw that his eyes were red, his teeth had elongated to fangs. You’d awoken a beast.

Dante sniffed your sex like an animal before plunging his tongue in a again, snarling almost as you whined. His nails had become sharp and were making claw marks on your thighs while you gripped the sheets. His tongue licked your walls making you shudder and tighten again as he began sucking on your clit again. You were orgasming too much, everything was so sensitive. You came again, screaming almost. Then he positioned his cock at your entrance while you panted, almost drooling. He rammed it in, bitting your neck as he sat you in a reverse cowgirl position. “MINE!” “Yours! Yours!” You agreed, crying tears of pleasure as he rammed into you, playing with your tits and licking the mark he’d made. You came for the 4th time, a 5th time when Dante came too, shooting cum deep inside you.  
The two of you collapsed on the bed, side by side. Dante’s eyes were back to blue as he smiled, pulling you close. “I-If I get pregnant, i’m kicking your ass.” You muttered, sleepy. “Don’t worry about it. Perk of being half-demon, I can only get you pregnant during mating season.” “Huh.” You muttered, falling asleep as Dante played with your hair. “Good night babe, I love you.” “I love you too.”


End file.
